Je Suis Harry
by MarauderProngs
Summary: On a visit to France as a vacation, the Weasleys, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter encounter many mysterious things; along with some familiar and unexpected faces, there will be new ones. Will the truth about Harry’s past be revealed?


On a visit to France as a vacation, the Weasleys, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter encounter many mysterious things; along with some familiar and unexpected faces, there will be new ones. Will the truth about Harry's past be revealed?  
  
---»Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, which was written and trademarked by J.K. Rowling [ [ Though I wish I was that clever --; ] ], and I did not create many of the instances that were also created by Ms. Rowling ; However, some characters and situations belong to me, Ellie, so don't steal! Thanks - Hope you enjoy, mates.  
  
"Move it, people, I'm Head Boy. Head Boy I tell you. Move!" Percy Weasley strutted out to the car, pushing past his family and friends, putting his chest out to show his large pin that read "HEAD BOY".  
  
"He's been out of Hogwarts for almost three years, and he still thinks he's some sort of superstar, strutting about like there's no tomorrow!" Ron Weasley pretended to whisper, though Percy had indeed heard. Percy turned about, gave Ron a nasty glance, and then continued on his way towards the car. "Mental, I think", Ron mumbled.  
  
Ron turned back to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, his two best friends, and continued talking animatedly about Percy still being a "Big Headed Boy". Both Harry and Hermione had tuned him out. They began to imagine what wondrous things that were to happen when they reached their vacation spot.  
  
"Have you been to Paris before, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, loads of times; my parents like to go skiing up there. It's also quite nice in the Swiss Alps, and-", but Harry had tuned her out, too. He moved back to his thoughts. What was he going to see in France? What would he do? Hopefully something exciting; not that the recent encounter with Voldemo- err, You-Know-Who- wasn't exciting. But, for some reason, he wanted to start his sixth year off by telling interesting stories. Something other than the normal, near-death experiences many of his classmates often made him relive. As he remembered his quite recent adventure with You-Know-Who, however, Harry's face fell. He had remembered something that made him dread another adventure.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione stopped her incessant chatter to find out why his face was contorted. "Is something the matter?"  
  
Harry looked up at the blazing summer sun. He closed his eyes, recapturing the moments of the previous year's events in his head. Suddenly, he felt his face hit against something hard, and then he fell on his backside. Doubled over with suppressed giggles, Hermione helped pick Harry up off the curb, then magically removed the small dent Harry had left in the car's driver side door. Then Harry realized the entire Weasley family was trying to control their laughter; it wasn't working.  
  
Harry grabbed Hermione absentmindedly by the hand and dragged her to the side of the Burrow.  
  
"Hermione, I can't help but-"Hermione had interrupted him by a fit of giggles. She pointed to his nose, which had a large green stripe of paint on it, apparently from the emerald green car, supplied by the Ministry for the Weasleys, of course, Harry had just crashed into. Once he had Hermione calm, he began to speak again.  
  
"Hermione, I can't help it, but I keep thinking of Siri- err...Snuffles. Even with everything Dumbledore told me, it's still botheri-"but, again, Harry was interrupted. It was Ron this time.  
  
"And just what are you doing back here, huh? It's time to leave for France, and you two are back here snogging. How mature".  
  
Hermione explained that he had it all wrong.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Well, get a move on, will you? The airport awaits!"  
  
As they got into one of the Ministry cars, Ron and Hermione got into a deep conversation about whether they still supplied "those little nuts in those bags", and "do they give you cheese if you ask for it?"  
  
But all Harry could think of was the first time he'd ever seen his godfather, "Sirius Black", back in his 3rd year. Now, he longed to see the shaggy dog once more (even if it had scared the pants off him the first time). 


End file.
